


Where Does She Stand?

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the ninth doctor regenerates, Rose wonders where she now stands with the Doctor, who had been her lover in his previous body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Does She Stand?

It was only a couple of nights ago that Rose laid in the arms of her doctor. She had nibbled his ears while he groaned. His hands were busy with her chest and she felt so wet, so ready for him. When he entered her, she bucked her hips, allowing him to slide deeper. 

She felt at peace, like everything was how it should be. She didn't think about the danger that laid in wait at every corner. All she could focus on was her lover, her doctor, and how he made her feel.

Now, she wished she had been more cautious. The man staring at her wasn't her doctor. Her doctor was gone, and the eyes that looked at her belonged to another man. His ears were too small, his hair too big, his body too skinny, and he was just wrong in every way.

When he tried to get her to understand about the change, she shook her head in denial. It couldn't be; her doctor couldn't be gone. He wouldn't leave her. Then again, the way this imposter described it, her doctor didn't leave her by choice. It was either change or die.

Rose finally accepted the fact that her doctor was gone forever, and in his place was this man, this stranger. She heard what sounded like a requiem in her head as she gazed into her eyes. She would never lay in the arms of doctor again.

Suddenly the TARDIS jolted when the man went manic. They arrived in London just as the not-Doctor collapsed.

Rose put him to bed under her mum's watchful eye. Afterwards, she quietly explained what she remembered from Satellite Five, and then what the doctor told her about the change. Like Rose expected, her mum overreacted. She didn't want Rose going back with the doctor, said it was too dangerous.

Rose didn't argue. She didn't know if she was going back either. This doctor wasn't the doctor she knew and loved. She may not be able to love this doctor. And even if she could love him, this doctor may not want her any longer. He may find her annoying, a bother. He may not want her aboard the TARDIS anymore.

Unfortunately, Rose didn't have much time to question her place in the doctor's life. There was an alien invasion going on after all.

Rose wished for the doctor to wake up. She didn't care if he wasn't her doctor; he was still the doctor and the world needed saving.

Just like her doctor, he came to the rescue at the very last minute. Her breath caught when he lost his hand, and she watched in amazement as it grew back.  
Rose watched as he brought Harriet Jones down with six whispered words.

Rose still felt uncomfortable around him. When the Doctor looked at her, she didn't know if she should smile or shrug. She spent almost a year (even though it was hard to measure time in the void) getting to know her Doctor. She couldn't be expected to just adapt to a new Doctor.

And her main concern, the underlying question was what were they? Were they still lovers, or did they go back to being just friends? Even worse, were they mere acquaintances?

Rose didn't know if she wanted to be the Doctor's lover anymore. Would it be considered cheating even if her Doctor no longer existed? Was it simple substitution?

Rose shook her head. Her mind was everywhere. Instead of thinking about everything on her own, she should talk to the Doctor. Then she could worry about what they were after getting his perspective.

The Doctor was watching her mum eat when Rose sat down next to him. "Doctor, what are we?"

The Doctor looked at her. His brows furrowing showed his confusion. "Come again, Rose?"

Rose sighed, rolling her eyes. She grabbed his hand, pulled him up for his chair, and dragged him away from the table.

"Where you two going?" Her mum yelled.

"Keep eating, mum. The Doctor and I need to talk." She ignored her mum's shout of 'About what?' and pushed the Doctor into her room. She closed the door behind them.

"Doctor, what are we? Before you... changed, we were lovers. You knew my body like the back of your hand."

"I still have all of my memories, Rose," the Doctor gently interjected.

"Good," Rose breathed. "At least you know what I'm talking about. What are we, though? I know more than your looks changed. I know your personality is different. I may not even love you anymore." Rose saw the flash of pain in the Doctor's eyes, but she ignored it. "What I need to know is your feelings."

"Rose, Rose, Rose." The Doctor took her hand and held it between both of his hands. She shivered at the coolness of his skin. "My feelings for you have not changed in the slightest. I still love you. I love you with all of my two hearts. What we are is totally up to you. If you can't love me..." The Doctor closed his eyes as if the thought greatly pained him, but then opened them again so he could look into Rose's eyes. "If you can't love me, we can go back to just being the Doctor and his companion – friends. If you want to continue our previous relationship, just say the word."

Rose looked down at the joined hands. It's all up to me?"

"Yes, Rose."

"I don't know if I can love this you." She looked up in time to see the disappointed look on the doctor's face before it changed to indifference.

"It's okay. I understand."

Rose smiled hesitantly. "Let me finish Doctor. I don't know if I can love this you, but I want to try. I need to get to know you again. You might know me, but I don't know anything about this you, except your feelings for me hasn't changed, and you're rude and not ginger." Rose let out a little half-smile.

"So, there's a chance for us?"

Rose nodded. 

The Doctor leaned forward and waited. Rose met him halfway, and their lips touched in a soft kiss. She moaned into it as his arms went around her waist and pulled her close.

She broke the kiss to rest her head on his chest. She truly didn't know what the future held for them, but the Doctor would definitely be a part of her life, no matter what. Rose would make sure of it.


End file.
